Justin, Max, and the Mutual Masturbation Body Switch
by MaxRussoCumHydrant
Summary: Justin catches max jerking off but he is also really horny so they jerk off each other...by switching bodies! But then they can't switch back so Jerry tales them to Proffesor Crumbs. Will they switch back? And how! Read this to find out how...


Justin knocked on Max's door. "wait a minute" max said...soon the door opened it was max he was wearing nothing, justin noticed his dark body and, tight abs and chest with a little bit of hair around the nipples, except a pair of tight green briefs with a ten inch bulge sticking straight through the ajar door with a growing wet spot on the end.

"Oh hey Justin what do you need" asked max. "umm I need something from your room for a magical experiment I need the dirtiest thing in here" said Justin.

"Well, that would be this pair of underwear" max said grabbing the waistband and slipping them off right in the doorway in front of Justin. His dick popped out and expanded, and a lazy max didn't shave because there was a lot of bush around the base and the sweaty low hanging balls.

"Max wtf! I don't wanna see your junk!" Justin said "sorry bro it's just I'm really horny and was just jacking off, that's why I yelled wait a minute, haha. But seriously with you seeing my junk we're both guys right!" replied max.

Justin could feel his package growing under him. "Heyyy bro you're horny too. Wanna jack off?" Justin thought 'well I am horny right now.' So he answered "well I am really horny right now and I haven't masturbated in a couple of days. Now that I think about it I am bursting with cum so umm sure max"

"Well cmon Justin" max said motioned for him to follow him.

They laid down next to each other and max crossed his arms above his head. "Cmon bro whip it out. I wanna see haha" said max. "Take off that top and jeans." Justin unzipped and kicked off his jeans slipped off his undershirt. "Justin u gotta lemme seeee" he complained "ok just wait I am" said Justin, slipping off his boxers, his dick popped out once they were past the balls. "Well I guess you're the little brother now am I right hahaha! Don't mean to make you feel bad Justin XD" max said.

Justin was red "Ok just put on some porn" he said Max turned on the tv and flipped to Exxxtasy. It was a black man fucking a MILF with big tits, that jiggled every time he thrusted. "Yeah that's good" Justin said without taking his eyes off of that.

He felt a hand on his manhood but it wasn't his, it was cold and big. "Wtf max!" Justin said "bro hey this is how this works. Just pretend it's that hot MILF on tv." Max said "you have to do mine I'm not doing this for free! If you can handle the 5 dollar footlong that is. LOL" Justin grabbed the dick next to him and began jerking it.

"Ok you know what this makes me uncomfortable. I have a better idea" said Justin. He took his wand from behind him "where did you have that Justin" max said "actually never mind I've done that"

" _Cambia Coporum, Meum Corpora, Sua Nominavi_." Said Justin waving the wand. There was a purple light and suddenly they were dazed. "Woah I was not ready for that, I thought you were going to make a girl appear." Said max, but it came from Justin's mouth, they had switched bodies! Max looked down at Justin's image. "Cool, an experiment. You wanna explore eachothers bodies, oooo." Max flexed Justin's dick muscles. "Looks good." "Don't break it," said Justin. "Ugh, pubic hair." Justin said, looking at Max's bush. "Justin, I am a natural man. I don't do unnatural things like shaving it's unnatural." Said max. "Noooo your just lazy and a slob." Said Justin as he began tugging at Max's package. "How do you hold this?" He asked "big hands," replied max.

He grabbed Justin's dick and jacked it a bit, "it's so small," he added. "I like my own better." He jacked a little. "Oh yes it feels good though. Love this feeling" max groaned "gonna cum already" he aimed at Justin and jizzed on his body's chest. Justin jackhammered on Max's, gripping it tight until he felt it coming up. He aimed it at Max, but the jizz came out hard "oh fiddlesticks" yelled Justin as the jizz flew into his body's face and chest in a nonstop rushing torrent of thick jizz that splashed on Max's body like a fire hydrant, for 5 pumps straight until it went down.

"WOW that was the hardest cum in my life" said Justin out of breath. "Really that was one of my smaller ones, when I jack it for a full hour it is like a cum hydrant, I jizz three times in a row and it keeps coming, a river of cum that even flows through the air and hits the tv and the window. Seriously I cum 3 times in 5 mins and it never gets empty, my balls are so huge Bro hahaha"

"Wow I wanna see that. _Please brain, leave brain_." Justin waved his wand for that spell. It didn't work! "Uh oh." Max said. "Do we have to tell dad?!" Said Justin.

"Tell dad what?" Asked Jerry, standing in the doorway. He made the face he makes when he's mad. "Why are you both naked, and covered in something white." He walked over and stood at the foot of the bed Justin and max were terrified for their punishment. "HAHAHA I'm just kidding! Ohhhh, don't worry about it guys. Me and your Uncle Kelbo used to switch bodies and do this all the time, pretty much almost every day. Clean up all this jizz, though."

"Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no." Said max, waving his wand. The magic travelled from the wand to the bed and, all the jizz over them and the bed disappeared.

"So you boys can't reverse the body-switching spell. Well since it is such a complicated spell I will have to take you two to Professor Crumbs." He motions for them to follow to the portal to the wizard world.

Once they are there, Jerry takes the key. "What about clothes?" Justin asked from Max's body. "Sorry Justin but if you put clothes on now, it mutates the spell and might toss up you're insides and kill you." Jerry replied. He inserted the key into the lock of the door and opened it, and they stepped through the portal into the Wizard World.

"Justin how do we get to WizTech again!? I forgot it's been a while since we were here." Jerry reached through the dense fog behind him for tapping Justin. "Dad THAT IS MY DICK YOU JUST GRABBED MAX's PENIS," Justin said. "Oh sorry son, now which way to WizTech?"

Now they were in WizTech. There were many student wizards walking around in robes and funny glasses, and some were stopping to laugh at them naked. "It's just cold!" Justin said about his own body's penis to the fancy young wizards. They went up the stairs towards professor crumbs office.

Inside the office, Crumbs fiddled within his beard and studied them. "I see. Well, I know an easy way to fix this. You see boys, when you do the body-switching spell naked there is a glitch where you can't switch back without a sexual act." What kind of sexual act?" Asked Justin "well boys I'm talking about anal sex. Whoever cast the spell must penetrate the receiver of the spell. Then, jerry, you must mix their sperm and so we can cast the reversal spell."

"Ok professor, where do we do it." Asked Max. "Well my boy Max, you should have your brother penetrate you at the top of the Tower of Evil, so that the spell will reverse properly or else someone could miss a testicle or two. Now go do it, and Jerry you go to, I have work to do! Oh yes and no lubricant."

At the top of the Tower of Evil, Max rested against the ledge. Justin prepared Max's body's manhood for the dry penetration and jacked off for a bit until he was close. "Max Spread you're cheeks" said Justin while holding the swollen hard package. And he sturdiest himself. "I am literally going to fuck myself. Great" he said, and said "here goes nothing." He rammed Max's dick into its place deep inside his own body's asshole. "AHH" max screamed as it tore through the ring.

It slammed into the end of the rectum and bent painfully to the right continuing to go up the bowels, until the big balls slapped on Justin's pair and he continued fucking and thrusting him, max threw up over the side of the tower as he was punctured deeply inside by his own diamond-hard manhood. Juices were seeping out of the end of the head, precum leaking, out. "No homo right" max asked "no homo" Justin agreed

After one hour of pain for poor Max Justin was climaxing. He fucked farther up his own asshole and tore it, and began trembling when the orgasm came and he jizzed so hard and large that the cum was pouring out of the asshole. Max in Justin's body jizzed too, and Jerry caught it and when Justin pulled out he caught all of the jizz waterfall. Then mr crumbs came up the elevator.

"Ok Jerry have you mixed the semen in that plate I gave you? Good now I shall cast the spell. Justin and Max you must place your tips in the semen plate." Two dicks flopped into the saucer making a splash while Professor crumbs held it. "Please brain, leave brain." Mr crumbs cast the spell and there was a purple light once more, and they were switched back.

Max grabbed his penis with relief. "Oh, daddy's home" he told it and Justin screamed as his butthole bleed

Now they are home. "Sooo, wanna try something else bro?" Max asked Justin once they got through the portal to the mortal world. "CAN YOU WAIT A FEW HOURS UNTIL MY BUTT RECOVERS PLS" Justin said

The end say for part 2


End file.
